An optical fiber module (also referred to as a cassette) may be used to transition individual fibers in a multi-fiber cable to fiber adapters such as LC, MTP, or SC adapters. In some implementations, a multi-fiber cable may be attached to an optical fiber module via a Multi-Fiber Push-on/Pull-off (MPO) adapter, where the individual fibers in the multi-fiber cable are terminated in an MPO connector. In other implementations, the multi-fiber cable may be attached to the optical fiber module via a transition, where the individual fibers in the multi-fiber cable are distributed internally to the module and directly attached to the fiber adapters.